


Numbskulls

by sans_happiness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_happiness/pseuds/sans_happiness
Summary: You just try to live a normal life, as normal as you can, being who you are. How do you get into these situations?!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Numbskulls

Another day of work. At least it was enjoyable. The tiny skeletons you worked with didn't ask weird questions, such as why your body looked like a human's, but your head was a floating skull. That's right a perpetually smiling, floating skull.

Anyways today was another day of doing nothing at "Driskill Bitty Shop, Home of the Original Bitties!" Of course they weren't actually what they claimed. However they  _ were _ located on the site of the first Bitties. Driskill Mountain, just a 3-hour drive from Mount Ebbot, was a tiny mountain, actually classified as a large hill. However, only 2 years after the barrier of Mount Ebbot broke, the one on Driskill did as well. Bittys began to climb out, with an uncanny resemblance to certain other monsters. 

Unfortunately, many types of Bittys had dusted before the magic surrounding the area could shatter the barrier keeping them contained. Apparently, they relied on the magic of a human's soul to continue living. There were people living on the hill, yes, but they were not close enough to help the Bittys that had Fallen Down. Only ‘Sans-’, ‘Papyrus-’, ‘Gaster-’, and ‘Grillby-’ types were able to survive, due to their naturally loner-ish natures. When they weren't loners, they were huddled with others similar to them.

Anyways, back on topic, since Bittys relied on human souls, but could draw magic much faster from a monster one, you were employed as a sort of ‘jack-of-all-trades.’ You are a medic, support person, and resident Bitty expert rolled into one. Most days your job consisted of providing the little things with what they needed and trying to ensure no Bitty would go to a bad home. It didn’t always work, and sometimes you would lose HoPe, but you were getting better at CHECKing SOULS.

Today seemed like the day to wear the extra soft hoodie with fluff in the pockets, the Softys always seemed to like it. Sometimes others came to cuddle with you, but most didn’t climb in the pockets like the Softys. Though, for some reason, you felt like you would need it for a Bitty other than the usuals.

* * *

They brought in a woman, kicking and screaming, and a crate that looked old and had a strong stench of urine. That alone was enough to make your hackles rise. The police only brought someone to you if they needed help in getting a bitty to confirm they were in an abusive household. You quickly removed the Bittys that had decided to climb on you, if only to spare them your ire. If Bittys absorbed too much negative energy they could become cranky, and you did not want the Edgy that was in your hood to bite you again. 

You took a second look at the woman that was screaming obscenities, then at the officer that had the completely still crate. You motioned them to the office you usually used for these interrogations, and took the crate from Officer Jake. He usually showed up with these cases, and it was comforting that he was here. Usually the Bittys calmed down in the presence of his SOUL, having both Justice and Kindness as main traits. When you finally sat, you opened the crate to find a Bitty that you had never seen before. In fact, you were positive this was a new type. It wasn't a skeleton or a tiny flame.

The Bitty looked like a kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update on the seventeenth of every month. This is my first fic, so comments, corrections, and creative criticism are welcomed.


End file.
